pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy Pretty Cure
Creamy Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is ice cream. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Adelfa Rosenberg/'Cure Neapolitan' Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese) Kara Eberle (English) A calm and collected young girl who loves art and painting. Her parents are going through a messy divorce so she decided to move in with her uncle during the summer until her parents can be hospitable around each other. In civilian form, she has waist length brown hair in a braid and hazel eyes. As Cure Neopalitan, her hair turns white with pink ombre and loose from its braid and her eyes turn chocolate brown. Her theme colors are brown, white and pink. Lily Adams/'Cure Vanilla' Voiced by: TBA (Japanese) Shelby Rabara (English) A techno geek who hangs out around the Rainbow Skies and usually strikes up a conversation with Adelfa. She's kind of more to herself since she is very weary of friend since she was used by her old friends to do her homework. In civilian form, she has black hair that falls slightly under her ears with a slight curl under her chin and grey eyes. As Cure Vanilla, her hair grows to past shoulder length with an Alice-like hair band with a large vanilla flower to the side turning white and her eyes turn black. Her theme colors is white, yellow and black Susie Peters/'Cure Strawberry' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Dove Cameron (English) Susie has a love of fashion mostly in making skirts and dresses and recently got into doing up cycling. She'll listen to criticism but will not change anything about her designs even if it's minor. She is somewhat stubborn and hard headed. In civilian form, she has scarlet hair with two heart clips pinning bangs back and brown eyes. As Cure Strawberry, her hair turns light pink with a green hair band with a strawberry on the side and her eyes turn red. Her theme colors are pink and red. Keira Wilds/'Cure Mint Chip' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (Japanese) She is a happy-go-lucky girl who loves magic and fantasy and wants become a stage magician like famous Ella Cadabra when she's grown up and loves to show card tricks to her friends. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in a small braid and black eyes. As Cure Mint, her hair grows to her shoulders tied in a French braid with a dark green bow and her eyes turned green eyes. Her theme color is green. Ilana Rodgers/'Cure Spumoni' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She's a large lover of movies and works at the millennium theaters as an Usher but hopes to break into being a director or actress loves to do her own spin on tales and stories. In civilian form, she has short red hair and sapphire blue eyes. As Cure Spumoni, her hair grew longer with ringlets turns dark brown with green highlights and pink eyes. Her theme colors are Brown, pink and Green. Cure Peach She is a Cure that appears later in the series. Second Season Team Cure Rocky Cure Pistachio Cure Chocolate Cure Chip Cure Expresso Princess Sherbert She's the mascot of the series. She is a young polar bear with a pink collar and orange postal bag. Villains Sola Ex They are the villains of the series. King Solar He's the boss of the Solar Ex who attacked the kingdom of Gelato in hopes of staging a coup against Queen with rebellioners who were dissatisfied with the way Queen Yogurt was running the kingdom. Sandrina She's the first to attack. She is a woman with the powers of sand. She has sandy brown hair that falls to her waist and light brown eyes. Flarin He's the second to attack. Dryen She's the third to attack. Freya She's the fourth to attack. She seems too sweet to be apart of the rebellion the cures find out her younger brother is captured by King Solar forcing her to be apart of the rebels. Her real name is Magonia. Burners They are the monsters of the day. Family Abella and Rick Rosenburg They are Adelfa's parents who have been at each other throats because of Rick's long hours at the office to the point of divorce. Lissa Rosenburg She's Adelfa's university student sister training to be a Biologist and is very close with Adelfa. Scott Rosenberg He's Adelfa's Uncle who runs the popular ice cream shop of Seaside Town. When he finds his runaway niece on his doorstep he gives her parents an earful before taking her in. Items ??? They are the transformation devices. To transform the girls shout "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat!" Iciclic Crystals They are the collectable items and are made to help refreeze the kingdom. Locations Seaside Town: Is where the series takes place. * * Rainbow Skies Shoppe: It's Adelfa's uncle's ice cream shop. It's pretty popular amongst people of all ages. * Moonlight Skaters: It's an ice rink open all year round and is pretty well known for the many skaters who were trained there that turned Pro. * Melenuim Theatre: A popular chain of movie theatres around town Land of Gelato It's where Princess Sherbert is from. People of Seaside Town Lori Dates She's the owner of the moonlight ice rink and the coach of the figure skating classes use to be an Olympic skater until an accident on the ice hurt her ankle horribly but hid it from her partner until the end of the competition since she promised him that they would win a medal but ends up in the hospital her leg barley able to stand on being with a cane the rest of her life but it ended happily she ended up marrying her partner who now help coach Hockey too on the rink. She has short brown hair and green eyes. Jarod Dates He's Lori's husband and assistant coach to the rink who was a bit rushy and selfish in younger years pushing Lori so he could win and show up his older brother who always seemed to show him up in everything growing including skating but soon sees the error in his ways when he caused Lori to have her injury and vowed to make it up to her and it soon turned to love. He reddish brown messy hair and brown eyes. Lorraine Andrews She's a popular blogger who investigates the weirdness of the town ever since the Cures appeared. She tends to blog and put up entries on their newest wins or losses and wworks as an online sales shipper designing her own website to help her do so. She is an older sister who took in her younger brother when her dad is hospitalized but it's hard since she is still in her second year of high school. She has blonde hair done a messy braid and dark brown eyes wearing a pair of black glasses. T.J Andrews He's Lorraine's younger brother who works at the Ice Cream shop as sweeper and stock boy to help pay for his keep with his older sister not wanting to be a burden, He has messy blonde hair and dark green eyes, Episodes # The cure of three flavors! Cure Neapolitan is born!-Starting up her first summer in Seaside Town, Adelfa is working hard at her uncle's ice cream shop but when a fairy named Sherbert from the land of Gelato asks for her help looks like the summer won't be just sun and fun anymore. # The plainest of the flavors! Cure Vanilla is born!-When the computer system is fried from the heat Adelfa thinks it's the work of Sola Ex. # The flavor of Berries! Cure Strawberry is born!-When a regular, Susie asks Adelfa to be apart of her seasonal fashion show with the theme of seasons Adelfa agrees while dragging along Lily but when Dryen attacks the show can the girls keep their secret. # The refreshing flavor! Cure Mint is born! # The mix of Flavors! Cure Spumoni is born! Trivia * It's the first series the Authoress made that takes place during just Summer though the second takes place during the fall through the next year of the series. * Keira Wilds is the youngest cure she has made being the age of 8. Gallery Category:Fan Series